One True Love
by FlowerPetalRain
Summary: Canada X Reader - When your boyfriend, Al, dumps you, Matthew seizes the chance to be with his one true love... Sorry I suck at summaries, All fluff, I hope you enjoy :D (Rated T for possible later chapters)


_It was a warm, summer day. You were sitting on a park bench. Waiting. "Hey dudette! I'm so sorry about being late!" You whipped around to see your boyfriend, Alfred. "Al," you whined, "Why are you always late?" He shrugged. "Country stuff, you know? It's hard to be number one all the time." You raised an eyebrow. "Not because you were in a burger eating contest?" "(Name)! You know that's not what I was doing!" You giggled. He was so cute when he was whiny._

You held the flowers close to your heart. It was Valentine's Day. You were going to surprise Al. You'd been together for about a year now, so you were allowed to go to this house without being invited. You stepped into his house, careful not to make a sound. You walked into the living room, and froze. There, sitting on the couch, was Al. There was a girl next to him. "Oh, Alfred, you're so sweet!" She said. You hid behind a wall, and listened to their conversation. "Remember when we met, four months ago?" The girl giggled. "You're still the most beautiful girl in the world," Al answered. You couldn't take it anymore. You walked up to him with a big smile.

"Hey, sweetie! Happy Valentine's Day!" You said, handing him the flowers. You frowned at the girl, as if you we're just noticing her. "Babe, who's this?" You asked sweetly. The girl glared at you. "I'm his girl. I have been for four months. Who are you?" You pursed your lips. "Actually, I'm his girl. I have been for a year." Al looked at both of you. "(Name), I'm really sorry…" You had had enough. "WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME?" You screamed. "TELLING ME WOULD HAVE HURT LESS THAN THIS!"

Your screams were loud enough to wake a boy on the second floor of the house. He came down the stairs, just in time to see you slap Alfred, and slam the door. He narrowed him eyes at the American. "How could you," he growled, his voice barely louder than a whisper. Alfred turned around to see this brother, Matthew. "Matt, she was-" "HOW COULD YOU?!" Alfred gasped. Matthew rarely ever raised his voice or interrupted people. Matthew grabbed a sweater, and went outside you look for you.

Matthew shivered. He had forgotten how cold it was in February. "(N-Name), where are you?" He called. If only he had remembered to put more clothing on! He had nothing underneath the sweater, since he had forgotten to put on a shirt after waking up. "At least I have sweat pants," he mumbled. As he neared the woods, it began to snow. He suddenly remembered that you had left your coat at the house. He quickened his pace, hoping you were nearby.

You were sitting under a Maple tree. He sighed. He had always watched you from afar like this. He secretly loved you, but you were Alfred's girl. He respected that. But now, you hated Al. Now was this chance. But Matthew didn't even know if you knew he existed. You raised your head. "Please don't mistake me for Al," Matthew mumbled.

"Matthew," you whispered. Your long time crush. You stood up slowly. "(Name,) are you okay?" He asked confidently. You were shocked. He didn't stutter. "I'm fine. Just a little cold, that's all!" You said, smiling. He walked over and dusted the snowflakes off your shoulder. You hugged him in return. Matthew was surprised. "(N-Name)?!" He gasped. You blushed. "S-Sorry Mattie, I was cold…" He rested a hand on your face. "(Name), your cheeks are warm, but your lips are cold." He suddenly pressed his lips to yours, his fingers winding through your hair. You opened your mouth to deepen the kiss. Both of you were oblivious to your surroundings. Little did you know, Al was watching from a nearby tree.

"Are you warmer now?" He asked. "Yeah, a little." It had stopped snowing, and the sun was shining bright. You were still cold, though. "Here, take this," He said, removing his red sweater. You gaped at this bare chest. He blushed bright red. "S-Sorry (Name), I forgot about that. You laughed. "I think you look better without the sweater," you said, making him blush a deeper red. He pulled you close to him. "I love you, (Name). I've loved you forever. I didn't think you knew who I was, until you said my name." You frowned. "Of course I know who you are, Mattie. I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. The only reason I was dating Al was because I thought he would be like you. He isn't though. I and I don't love him. I love you."

Al glared at the sight you and Matt in each other's arms. You had only loved him because of this quiet, introverted brother? He no longer tasted the burger he ate earlier. He tasted revenge. Sweet revenge.


End file.
